Sunkissed
by tjngdevi
Summary: Jungkook yang dingin. Jungkook yang egois. Dunianya yang gemerlap dan masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan membuatnya demikian. Namun suatu hari ketika hidupnya terancam, seorang pria menolongnya. Pria yang hangat dan bersinar, seperti matahari. Tak ubahnya mentari yang menyinari bumi, hidup Jungkookpun berubah secara perlahan setelah mengenal pria itu. VKOOK.!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE :** Sunkissed

 **RATE:** M

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jungkook yang dingin. Jungkook yang egois. Dunianya yang gemerlap dan masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan membuatnya demikian. Namun suatu hari ketika hidupnya terancam, seorang pria menolongnya. Pria yang hangat dan bersinar, seperti matahari.

Tak ubahnya mentari yang menyinari bumi, hidup Jungkookpun berubah secara perlahan setelah mengenal pria itu. **VKOOK. GS!**

 **WARNING :** this is genderswitch. Do not bash. Don't like? Then don't read. As simple as that.

 **DISCLAIMER :** yang saya punya cuma plot cerita. Sisanya milik Tuhan. Kesamaan alur, kejadian, beberapa kondisi, itu semua murni kebetulan. Tidak terinspirasi dari apapun meski alur cerita ini mainstream dan pasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki jenjang seorang gadis yang kelihatan gusar membuat seluruh penjuru ruangan ini terdengar riuh, padahal hanya ia penghuni ruangan megah tersebut.

High heels setinggi 7cm nya menghentak lantai marmer ruangan tersebut dengan kencang.

Ia bahkan membanting pintu berbahan kayu jati yang baru saja ia buka itu secara kasar, menimbulkan debuman yang sangat keras, namun gadis cantik itu tidak peduli.

Lalu ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya asal keatas sofa kulit besar yang berada disana, dan melempar kedua high heels yang sedari tadi setia menjadi pelindung kaki mulusnya.

"aaaakhh! Brengsek!" maki gadis cantik itu entah pada siapa.

"cklek"

"omona! Kookie! Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria yang bertubuh sedikit pendek pada artis asuhannya, Jeon Jungkook.

"ini semua salah si pria brengsek itu! Gara-gara dia aku harus mengulang kiss scene sampai 10 kali! Bajingan! Pria mesum! Kusumpahi kau impoten seumur hidupmu!" teriak Jungkook sambil mempreteli seluruh aksesoris rambutnya, sehingga kini rambut panjangnya tergerai indah.

Park Jimin, nama pria bertubuh pendek itu menggeleng melihat tingkah Jungkook. Baginya ini adalah hal biasa.

Meskipun ia merupakan seorang aktris yang sangat cantik dan berbakat, tapi tidak seorangpun yang tahu akan kelakuan bar-bar artisnya itu jika berada di rumah.

Sebagai manajer kedua gadis itu, Jimin harus bisa bersabar menghadapi tingkah Jungkook yang terkadang sangat egois dan kekanakan.

Lagipula alasan lainnya adalah karena Jeon Jungkook adalah sepupu jauhnya, dan Jungkook juga yang sudah menafkahinya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Sehingga mau tidak mau yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bersabar dan menutupi kelakuan adik sepupunya itu.

"sudahlah, kookie. Kau tahu ia memang kurang berbakat akting. Ia baru saja terjun di dunia ini. Beri dia kesempatan, oke?" ucap Jimin lembut sambil meraih high heels Jungkook yang tercecer kesana kemari.

Namun mendengar ucapan oppa-nya itu malah membuat hati Jungkook semakin panas.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, lalu berdecak kencang.

"kalau tidak bisa berakting ya jangan jadi aktor! Sudah bagus ia jadi idol boygroup, punya banyak fans, digilai anak remaja labil, tapi ia malah melakukan hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan! Huh! Membuatku semakin kesal saja!"

Akhirnya Jimin tidak tahan lagi. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook, lalu membawa gadis itu menuju kamar pribadinya.

"sudahlah. Aku pusing mendengad ocehanmu. Sekarang kau cepatlah mandi. Aku sudah menyuruh Shin ahjumma untuk menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Jimin oppa-nya sudah berkata demikian, itu berarti tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Jungkook untuk bisa melampiaskan amarahnya.

Terkadang memang Jungkook melampiaskannya pada Jimin, namun ada pula satu waktu dimana Jimin juga muak, dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk diam. Dan saat inilah waktunya.

"ne oppa." jawab Jungkook sedikit melembut.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook yang sudah kembali menjadi adik sepupunya yang manis dan baik, kemudian mengusak pelan kepala gadis itu.

"begitu lebih baik. Nah, setelah mandi jangan lupa untuk segera kembali bersiap untuk mengikuti acara award tahunan itu ya! Kau tidak lupa, kan?" ucap Jimin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas lelah, kemudian menampilkan mata memohonnya

"oppa, tidak bisakah aku tidak usah mengikuti acara itu?" rengek Jungkook.

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Mulai lagi, pikirnya.

"tidak bisa. Kookie, kau bahkan dinominasikan sebagai aktris pemeran utama terbaik! Bagaimana mungkin kau melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja?" Jimin berucap dengan jengah, meskipun hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Jungkok.

"yah, bilang saja bahwa aku sedang sakit, atau terjebak kecelakaan..." sungut Jungkook membuat Jimin benar-benar hilang kesabaran.

"pokoknya tidak! Kau tetap akan mengikuti acara itu suka maupun tidak. Sudah, cepat mandi. Aku juga akan bersiap." jimin kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar Jungkook, meninggalkan gadis itu kembali sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menutup matanya lelah. Ia kini tengah berada diacara pemberian award yang - entahlah, ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Suara disini benar-benar bising. Ia benci. Jungkook tidak pernah menyukai kebisingan.

Sampai pada lengannya yang diguncang kuat oleh Jimin, membuat Jungkook akhirnya sadar dan membuka mata.

"eoh? Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan, setelag menyadari bahwa kamera kini tengah menyorot padanya.

Ia segera berpura-pura untuk memasang senyuman terbaiknya, kemudian dengan bahasa isyarat kepada Jimin, Jungkook bertanya ada apa yang terjadi.

Jimin berbisik pada Jungkook,

"kau menang, gadis bodoh. Kau diberi penghargaan sebagai aktris utama terbaik. Sudah sana cepat maju kedepan, ambil tropimu!"

Jungkook hanya membulatkan mulutnya, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan benar-benar menang.

Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu peduli. Yah, perasaan bahagia itu sudah tidak menghinggapinya lagi.

Wajar saja, sudah sepuluh tahun sejak waktu debutnya sebagai aktris, dan segala macam penghargaan sudah ia menangkan.

Namun tentu ia tidak bisa berkata demikian, karena itu pasti akan membuat karirnya anjlok seketika.

Jadi dengan langkah seolah Jungkook ingin terbang ke amgkasa karena senang, ia berjalan menuju podium, lalu menerima tropi yang diserahkan oleh mc yang ada disana.

"uhm.. Pertama, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, karena.. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira akan dinominasikan, apalagi bisa menang diacara bergengsi ini. Ini sebuah kebanggaan yang sangat dalam bagiku."

"lalu.. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah mendukungku, terutama para fans setia dan juga para penonton drama yang kumainkan. Sungguh, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian. Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Terima kasih."

Pidato singkat Jungkook yang mengharukan disambut baik oleh para hadirin, terlebih dengan sedikit air mata yang menetes di pelupuk mata Jungkook, membuat aktingnya semakin mumpuni.

Segera setelah acara selesai, Jungkook merengek pada Jimin untuk segera pulamg dengan alasan sakit kepala, membuat pria itu mau tidak mau mengikuti kemauan aktris manjanya.

Akhirnya Jimin dan Jungkook segera pulang menuju apartemen Jungkook.

Kini sudah pukul satu malam, jalanan kota Seoul sudah sepi meskipun terkadang masih ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"oppa, kenapa kita lewat sini? Ini bukan jalan yang biasa kita lewati." ucap Jungkook merasa heran setelah memperhatikan jalanan sekitar.

Ini bukan jalanan yang biasa lewati menuju apartemennya. Biasa mereka akan melewati toko kelontong Jung Ahjussi, tapi ia tidak melihat toko itu sama sekali.

Jungkook sedikit ngeri sekarang, terlebih semakin Jimin membawa mobilnya maju, keadaan jalan semakin sepi.

"astaga! Kookie! Aku salah jalan! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu daerah sini sama sekali.." ucap Jimin dengan nada serius membuat Jungkook merasa semakin takut.

"kau jangan bercanda, oppa! Ini sudah jam satu!" kesal Jungkook

"aku tidak bercanda! Tadi aku sedikit mengantuk, jadi lupa untuk berbelok. Tenanglah, kita hanya perlu berputar balik."

"tapi ini jalanan satu arah! Mau dimana kau memutar balik?" tanya Jungkook kesal, takut, dan merasa ngeri sekaligus.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak.

Ia pernah mengalami hal tidak mengenakkan pada malam hari, sendirian, dan ia tidak mau jika sampai hal itu terjadi lagi.

Jimin terus mengucapkan mantra penenang untuk Jungkook, namun sepertinya itu percuma.

Hingga tiba-tiba mobil mereka dicegat oleh beberapa pria yang menaiki motor, membuat Jimin ngerem mendadak.

"CKIIIIITTT"

"BRUK"

"oppa! Ada apa?!" tanya Jungkook kaget.

"i-itu.. Kookie. Gawat.." jimin baru akan menjelaskan masalahnya pada Jungkook, namun tiba-tiba dua orang pria sudah berada didepan mobil mereka.

Sedangkan satu orang lagi berada didepan pintu tempat Jungkook duduk, menyuruh agar gadis itu keluar.

"cepat keluar!"

Jimin malah mengunci pintu mobilnya, membuat para preman itu semakin marah, dan memukuli kaca depan mobil.

"brengsek! Kubilang buka ya buka!" teriak para preman itu.

"BRUK! BRUK!"

Kaca mobilnya sudah retak, membuat Jungkook menangis histeris.

Tidak ingin memperparah keadaan, Jimin akhirnya membuka kunci mobilnya, dan segera ditarik oleh kedua preman tersebut.

Jimin segera dipukuli begitu ia berhasil keluar dari mobil, membuat Jungkook semakin ketakutan.

Kakak sepupunya itu kini sudah bersimbah darah di trotoar jalanan.

Meninggalkan perhatian ketiga preman itu tertuju padanya seorang diri.

Mereka membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar, lalu segera menarik tangan Jungkook begitu saja, membuat gadis itu berteriak kencang.

"kyaaaaaa! Mau apa kalian?!"

"kumohon, jangan sakiti aku, aku akan memberikan kalian uang berapapun yang kalian inginkan." mohon Jungkook sambil menatap ngeri ketiga preman tersebut.

Tangannya dicekal begitu kencang hingga menimbulkan ruam merah. Pipinya juga sudah merah dan sudut bibirnya berdarah karena salah satu preman tersebut baru saja menamparnya.

"gadis manis, kau pikir kami hanya ingin uangmu?" tanya salah satu preman itu.

"aku tau kau. Kau adalah aktris cantik pemain drama itu, kan? Wah, tubuhmu boleh juga.." ucap preman lainnya sambil mencolek dagu Jungkook.

Sedangkan preman terakhir sudah menggerayangkan tangannya diatas pinggang Jungkook, membuat gadis itu terisak kencang, memohon diampuni.

"jebal, lepaskan aku! Salah apa yang pernah kulakukan pada kalian?!" pekik Jungkook.

"salahmu, manis? Salahmu adalah, kenapa tubuhmu begitu indah? Membuat kami ingin mencicipinya secara bergiliran." ucap salah satu preman tersebut, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat pipi Jungkook secara menjijikan.

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah. Didalam hatinya ia berdoa. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya dan Jimin oppa, maka Jungkook benar-benar akan bunuh diri.

Ia sama sekali tidak sudi disentuh oleh para bajingan keparat ini.

Namun saat ketiga preman itu baru saja akan membawa Jungkook masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya untuk dibawa pergi, terdengar dengungan sebuah motor kencang, mengganggu pendengaran mereka.

Tiba-tiba diujung jalan muncul seseorang menaiki motor, lalu mengendarai motornya kencang menuju para preman tersebut.

Pria bermotor itu menabrak salah seorang preman, meninggalkan preman itu kini tersisa dua orang.

"brengsek! Siapa kau?! Jangan mengganggh kesenangan kami, bajingan!" teriak salah satu preman tersebut.

Jungkook tidak bisa melihat pria bermotor yang telah membantunya, karena ia mengenakan sebuah helm full face. Tapi dilihat dari pergerakkannya, Jungkook tahu bahwa pria itu sangat lincah.

Perkelahian tidak bisa terelakkan, dua orang lawan satu. Meskipun begitu, pria bermotor itu tetap lebih unggul. Ia kelihatan memahami medan perangnya dengan baik.

Salah seorang preman jatuh terjerembab akibat dipukul oleh sang pria bermotor, dan kini hanya tinggal pria itu dengan preman yang tadi menjilat pipi Jungkook.

Namun tanpa pria itu sadari, preman yang baru saja ia pukul itu tengah bersiap untuk memukul bagian belakangnya dengan botol bir bekas, membuat Jungkook tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi.

Jungkook meraih payung yang berada didalam mobilnya, lalu memukul preman dengan botol itu secara kencang tepat dikepala, membuat pria itu kembali jatuh, lalu pingsan.

Melihat kedua temannya pingsan, preman yang tersisa itu kini lari ketakutan. Ia memohon ampun, lalu lari terbirit-birit menuju tempat dia datang.

Sambil terengah-engah, pria bermotor itu berjalan dengan pelan mendekati Jungkook.

"aggashi. Kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat pria itu seolah menyihir Jungkook.

Meskipun belum melihat wajahnya secara langsung, tapi belum pernah Jungkook merasa se-terpesona ini pada siapapun.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya kencang, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam, berusaha berterima kasih pada pria tersebut.

"terima kasih tuan, terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat berhutang budi pada tuan." ucap Jungkook.

"tuan, saya akan membalas budi baik anda. Tolong katakan siapa nama anda. Nama saya Jeon Jungkook, dan saya berhutang nyawa pada anda."

Pria itu yang masih mengenakan helmnya hanya menganggukan kepala pelan, lalu berucap bahwa itu terlalu berlebihan. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya membantu yang lemah.

Pria itu kembali berjalan untuk mengambil motornya, namun Jungkook segera berlari menahannya.

"tuan, setidaknya bisakah anda katakan siapa nama anda?" tanya jungkook sedikit memaksa.

setelah berpikir beberapa saat, pria itu menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"namaku Kim Taehyung."

TBC

Hai gais. Oke aku tau aku salah. Maapin aku.

Seharusnya aku apdet ff yg ada sebeluknya, tapi aku malah publish ff baru.

Tapi mau gimana lagi. Ide ide baru muncul dan merasuk kedalam sukma, sehingga aku gabisa tahan untuk segera menuangkannya kedalam sebuah ff :(((

Oiya aku juga baru bikin akun wattpad, aku masih newbie banget, masih blom kenal siapa2. bagi kalian yang main wp juga, jangan lupa follow aku yaa. Aku udah up ff ini ampe chap 2.

Udah ah gamau kebanyakan cincong. Nikmatin aja. Have a good weekens my good friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE :** Sunkissed

 **RATE:** M

 **SYNOPSIS :** Jungkook yang dingin. Jungkook yang egois. Dunianya yang gemerlap dan masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan membuatnya demikian. Namun suatu hari ketika hidupnya terancam, seorang pria menolongnya. Pria yang hangat dan bersinar, seperti matahari.

Tak ubahnya mentari yang menyinari bumi, hidup Jungkookpun berubah secara perlahan setelah mengenal pria itu. **VKOOK. GS!**

 **WARNING :** this is genderswitch. Do not bash. Don't like? Then don't read. As simple as that.

 **DISCLAIMER :** yang saya punya cuma plot cerita. Sisanya milik Tuhan. Kesamaan alur, kejadian, beberapa kondisi, itu semua murni kebetulan. Tidak terinspirasi dari apapun meski alur cerita ini mainstream dan pasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

"namaku Kim Taehyung."

Mendengar suara pria penyelamatnya tersebut, membuat Jungkook sedikit terbengong. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, matanya hanya menatap pergerakan pria didepannya yang tengah mengambil motornya.

"ayo." ucap pria bernama Taehyung itu.

Jungkook baru tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Taehyung menjetikkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya didepan wajah Jungkook beberapa kali.

Jungkook seperti ini karena ia terpana saat melihat penampilan Taehyung. Meskipun ia seorang aktris papan atas, namun baru kali ini ia melihat ada pria yang terlihat sangat tampan, meskipun tanpa riasan sama sekali.

Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu, hidungnya mancung serta rahangnya tegas. Terlihat sangat maskulin dan indah secara bersamaan.

"eh? Oh? W-wae?" tanya Jungkook malu karena sudah ketahuan melamun.

Membuat Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"nona, aku akan membantumu membawa pacarmu ke rumah sakit. Ayo cepat, sebelum ia makin sekarat." ucap Taehyung lalu berlari menghampiri tubuh Jimin yang sudah tidak berdaya di trotoar jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memelintir jemarinya pelan. Kini ia tengah berada di rumah sakit, dan Jimin tengah diperiksa oleh beberapa dokter disana.

"uisa-nim. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jungkook pada dokter yang baru saja menangani Jimin.

"keadaan Park Jimin-ssi sudah berhasil ditangani. Untung saja nona cepat membawanya kemari, atau keadaannya bisa semakin parah. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"ne, gamsahamnida, uisa-nim."

Jungkook berjalan menuju brangkar tempat Jimin berbaring. Saat ini ia masih berada di ruang UGD. Dan keadaan ugd yang cukup ramai membuat Jungkook menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tanpa peduli keadaan yang tengah berada di ruang darurat rumah sakit, orang-orang yang berada disana melihat Jungkook dengan sedikit penasaran.

Menggunakan kamera ponsel mereka, foto Jungkook dibidik dari segala arah. Terlebih pakaian pestanya yang masih belum ia lepaskan pasca menghadiri acara award, membuat orang disana semakin bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan.

Jungkook meremat jarinya keras. Ia sungguh benci keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan disaat yang darurat seperti ini, orang-orang itu hanya mempedulikan rasa penasaran mereka.

Jungkook sesungguhnya ingin menutup tirai yang mengelilingi brangkar Jimin, namun ia sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya. Reputasinya dipertaruhkan disini.

Ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sesekali saat ada orang-orang yang memanggil namanya atau meminta untuk foto bersama.

"maaf semuanya, tapi ini adalah ruang gawat darurat. Dimohon untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mengganggu kenyamanan pasien." ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar berat, kemudian terdengar suara gesekan gorden yang ditutup.

"SREEEEEEKK.."

jungkook segera menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa gerangan yang berani berbuat demikian.

Dan matanya membulat lebar saat mendapati Taehyung, pria penyelamatnya-lah yang berani melakukan hal tersebut.

Jungkook memperhatikan penampilan Taehyung dari atas kebawah, dan ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati jaket kulit yang tadi pria itu kenakan kini sudah berganti menjadi sebuah jas putih dokter yang panjang.

"Taehyung-ssi?" tanya Jungkook sedikit tidak percaya.

Taehyung hanya mengulum senyum, lalu mengecek keadaan Jimin.

"kudengar ia sudah baik-baik saja. Syukurlah, nona. Kekasihmu tidak sekarat." ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat sesuatu didalam diri Jungkook berdesir geli.

"y-ya. Syukurlah." balas Jungkook pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menempelkan sebuah bantalan es kepada pipinya.

"kompreslah pipimu dengan itu. Pipimu mulai bengkak." ucap Taehyung lembut.

Jungkook melakukan perintah Taehyung dengan baik. Ia menempelkan kompres tersebut di pipinya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa perih di ujung bibirnya.

Saat mendongakkan kepala, ternyata itu Taehyung yang sedang memberikan antiseptik pada luka sobek di bibir Jungkook.

"ah maaf, perih ya? Tahanlah sebentar." ucap taehyung menatap Jungkook seolah merasa bersalah, namun kembali melakukan aksinya.

"cha. Sudah selesai."

"nona, apakah kamu satu-satunya wali pria ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran.

"memangnya ada apa?"

Taehyung hanya menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"aniya, hanya saja anda juga perlu istirahat. Setelah melalui hal yang begitu berat, tidur di kasur yang empuk akan menjadi sesuatu yang nikmat."

"dan lagi.. Kalau boleh jujur, penampilan anda terlihat sangat... Kacau." tambah Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook merasa bersalah.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Persetan dengan penampilan. Ia hanya ingin Jimin baik-baik saja.

Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, membuatnya merogoh tas kecilnya dan memberikan Taehyung selembar kartu nama.

"Park Jimin? Manager artist?" tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"itu adalah kartu nama pria ini. Saya sangat berhutang pada anda, Taehyung-ssi, jadi jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi nomor disana jika anda membutuhkan bantuan. Dia adalah manajer saya." jelas Jungkook membuat Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"hm.. Baiklah.. Meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan menggunakan kartu ini atau tidak." Taehyung kemudian memasukkan kartu tersebut kedalam kantung jasnya.

Tiba-tiba gorden dibuka, dan terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian cukup elegan, mendekati Jungkook, lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"aigoo.. Kookie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Jungkook seolah terlihat risih dengan perlakuan wanita tersebut. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan sengaja memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku baik."

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang dingin, wanita tersebut tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam saja disana.

"uisa-nim, terima kasih banyak sudah membantu Jungkook dan juga Jimin. Saya dengar dari petugas lainnya, uisa-nim yang membawa Jungkook kemari?" tanya wanita tersebut memandang Taehyung seolah takjub.

Sungguh, Jungkook sedikit menyesal telah menghubungi ibunya untuk datang kemari. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Taehyung benar. Ia butuh istirahat. Terlebih dengan jadwalmya besok yang sangat padat.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook, kemudian tersenyum tipis, terlihat seolah ia tidak ingin sombong akan hal tersebut.

"ne, itu benar. Tapi sudah sewajarnya saya membantu sesama." ucap Taehyung membenarkan ucapan nyonya Jeon.

"permisi nyonya, sebaiknya anda segera membawa nona Jungkook untuk segera beristirahat. Karena Jungkook-ssi juga sudah melewati hari yang berat hari ini." ucap Taehyung kembali, dan kali ini ia membuat Jungkook serta nyonya Jeon menatapnya.

Nyonya Jeon segera tersadar. Ia kemudian kembali mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu mengajak Jungkook pergi dari sana, meskipun sebenarnya Jungkook masih enggan.

Tetapi eomma-nya memaksa, serta tatapan Taehyung yang seolah memaksa membuat Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jungkook meninggalkan Jimin pada seorang staff lainnya, dan pulang bersama dengan ibunya.

Taehyung terus menatap punggung Jungkook yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Namun satu yang pasti, saat ia melihat gadis bernama Jungkook itu, ia merasa kasihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook sudah harus kembali berakting untuk menyelesaikan drama-nya. Meakipun sebenarnya Jungkook sedang merasa tidak berkonsentrasi, namun ia terpaksa melakukan hal ini.

"CUT! NG! jungkook-ssi! Ada apa denganmu hari ini?! Aktingmu sangat kaku! Apa seperti itu senyum seorang gadis kepada kekasih yang sangat dicintainya?" teriak sang sutradara pada Jungkook, membuat gadis itu semakin berang.

"jwesonghamnida." hanya itu yang sanggup Jungkook ucapkan. Merasa sedikit lelah, akhirnya sang sutradara pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri syuting hari ini begitu saja.

"sudah! Kita lanjutkan besok! Jungkook-ssi, beristirahatlah hari ini! Besok kau harus menyelesaikan banyak scene yang tertinggal!" ucap sutradara tersebut, lalu mengakhiri semuanya, membuat Jungkook menghela nafas lega.

Nyonya Jeon, eomma-nya, yang juga bekerja sebagai manajer utama Jungkook segera menghampiri gadis itu, lalu bertanya ada apa dengannya.

Nyonya Jeon menatap Jungkook dengan resah, memegang dahi gadis itu, apakah ia sakit atau tidak, namun tangannya segera dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Jungkook.

"aku baik. Hanya sedikit lelah." ucap Jungkook dingin, membuat nyonya Jeon menghela nafas berat.

"kalau begitu ayo kita segera pulang ke apartment mu, dan segera beristirahat."

"aniya. Aku ingin menemui Jimin oppa." bantah Jungkook sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

"tapi kau sedang tidak fit, Kookie-ya! Besok saja kita jenguk Jimin, oke?" bujuk nyonya Jeon, membuat Jungkook sedikit mendelik kesal.

"tidak mau. Aku mau menemui Jimin oppa sekarang. Lagipula eomma tidak perlu ikut. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"tapi kook-"

"jebal, eomma. Ini siang hari, dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku akan kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam. Bye, eomma." kemudian Jungkook pergi begitu saja meninggalkan lokasi syuting, membuat nyonya jeon mendesah kecewa.

Anak gadisnya itu masih saja kecewa padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sudah tiba di kamar rawat Jimin setengah jam yang lalu, ia menggenggam erat tangan Jimin, lalu merenung karena merasa bersalah pada pria itu.

Karena dirinya, Jimin jadi terluka seperti ini. Ia sungguh menyesal. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang tersebut dibuka, membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya.

"ow, anda datang menjenguk, Jungkook-ssi?" tanya seorang dokter yang datang, yang tak lain adalah Taehyung.

"ne, uisa-nim."

Taehyung kemudian memeriksa detak jantung Jimin, infusnya, lalu bola mata pria tersebut.

"keadaan Park Jimin-ssi sudah stabil, hanya tinggal mwnunggu waktu sampai ia sadar." ucap Taehyung dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Membuat Jungkook sadar, bahwa mulut pria itu berbentuk hati saat ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa ia tidak sadar juga?" tanya Jungkook lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"krriukkk.." terdengar sebuah suara aneh, membuat Jungkook merona wajahnya.

"anda lapar, Jungkook-ssi?" tanya Taehyung sambil menahan senyumnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti sedang mengejek Jungkook.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Jungkook memganggukan kepalanya pelan, membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

"aigoo.. Kalau begitu anda harus segera makan siang."

"saya bukannya ingin menggombali anda atau apapun, karena anda sudah memiliki Jimin-ssi, jadi sepertinya percuma jika saya melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Kebetulan shift kerja saya sudah selesai sekarang." ucap Taehyung sabil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

Awalnya Jungkook menolak dengan alasan ingin menjaga Jimin, namun perkataan Taehyung ada benarnya, bahwa ia butuh makan siang atau maagnya akan kambuh lagi.

"tenang saja, Jungkook-ssi. Saya adalah dokter disini. Makan siang anda gratis jika anda makan bersama saya." ucap Taehyung saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju ruangan praktek Taehyung.

"silahkan masuk." ucap Taehyung mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandamgannya kesekeliling dan merasa cukup takjub. Ruangannya cukup lebar dan bersih.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, anda adalah seorang dokter spesialis tulang dan sendi?" tanya Jungkook, sekali lagi merasa sedikit takjub saat melihat plakat nama Taehyung diatas mejanya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Jungkook.

"ya. Apakah itu keren?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyum lebarnya kembali.

Jungkook sedikit berdecih, kemudian ia tersenyum diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung.

Apa? Ia bertanya apakah itu keren? Hell, no! Tentu saja itu keren! Taehyung bahkan bisa mengendarai motor seperti pembalap, berkelahi dengan lincah, dan juga mengerti soal penyakit umum. Bagian mana dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang tidak keren?

Terlebih wajahnya.

Tapi mengetahui hal tersebut, membuat Jungkook mengernyit heran.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau memeriksa Jimin oppa?" tanya Jungkook menatap Taehyung dalam.

 **TBC**

Loha gais.. Mumpung ku sedang berbaik hati, aku apdet chap 2 nih mwehehehe..

Ohya aku juga mo minta maaf kalo ff ini jauh lbh pendek drpd ff ku yg biasanya.

Kalo biasanya 1 chap aku bisa 3k words, ini cuma 1.5k an. Gapapalah yaa.. Biar ga mabok juga bacanya. Hhee

gais aku juga nulis ini disela-sela nungguin momen meanie yg makin kemari makin jarang :(( daripada jiwa fangirl nista ku ilang, jadi lebih baik ku refreshing bentar wkwk

Okede segitu dulu aja. Have a good reading my good fellas!

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
